1. Field of the Invention
The hydraulic brake adjuster and piston assembly relate to a braking device which utilizes a hydraulic adjustment to retract the piston away from a braking component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior brake devices often utilize mechanical mechanisms such as springs in order to return the actuated component, typically a piston, away from the brake component upon the release of braking fluid. In order to establish a brake running clearance, the mechanical springs typically retract the piston a fixed distance. Many such spring-operated retraction mechanisms have been provided previously, and it is desirable to provide a lighter, more compact brake design which does not require the utilization of spring mechanisms in order to return the brake to the running clearance. Most brakes utilize hydraulic pressure for actuation thereof, and therefore it would be desirable to utilize hydraulic fluid pressure as a means for establing the running clearance. It is desirable to provide such an hydraulically operated brake with return mechanism for constant pressure brake applications such as helicopter rotor brakes or other applications not requiring a linear relationship between brake inlet pressure and piston force. Because of the manner in which the hydraulic mechanism would operate, it is advantageous to utilize the mechanism where a non-linear pressure relationship is acceptable.